


Insulated

by Sidders



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/pseuds/Sidders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Doesn’t your smart-ass know? Rubber doesn’t conduct electricity.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insulated

“What the fuck is that?”

Leslie looks up from where she’s sprawled out on the bed, grins lazily, then turns back to whatever godawful reality show she’s watching on the TV. 

“Use your imagination, Shiv. I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

There’s a box on the end of the bed, open, and Siobhan knows exactly what’s in it. The (jesus christ) electric blue rubber visible is kind of a giveaway. Striding over to the bed, she picks it up by the leather harness attached and lets it hang in front of Leslie’s face. 

“What the fuck?”

“I’m just thinking of you, Shiv.” Leslie sits up, bare legs dangling over the edge of the bed, and Siobhan moves to stand between them. “I know you’re scared shitless that I’ll fry your precious lady parts one day.”

Siobhan raises an eyebrow. “One, no I’m not.” Yes she is. “Two, what does that have to do with...  _ this.”  _ She drops the dildo onto the bed, eyeing it curiously.

Grinning wickedly, Leslie slips her hands under Siobhan’s shirt, lifting it until she can lean in to nip just above the line of the woman’s pants. 

“Doesn’t your smart-ass know?” Siobhan shifts her hips closer to her. “Rubber doesn’t conduct electricity.”

“Oh,” Siobhan sighs. “ _ Oh _ .” 

“Yeah,  _ oh _ ,” Leslie bites down a little harder then leans back, hands on the bed behind her. “So?”

Siobhan glances at the strap-on on the bed, swallows, and works on unbuttoning her shirt. “So, get yourself strapped in, Sparky.”

It takes Leslie all of twenty seconds to undress, always content to hang around the warehouse in nothing but briefs and a t-shirt, so by the time Siobhan is down to her underwear she finds Leslie lying back on the bed wearing nothing but her new harness.

“I look pretty hot,” she says, absently stroking a finger up and down the length of the dildo. Siobhan hums in reply and climbs onto the bed next to her, nudging Leslie’s hand away from the silicone only to replace it with her own. “Well, fuck.”

Leslie can’t feel anything, she knows that. But Siobhan still slips down to take the head of the dildo between her lips and the visual is enough for now, going by Leslie’s hands gripping the sheets tightly.

“Have a lot of practice doing this?” The blonde asks, breathless. Siobhan’s only response is to briefly dig her nails into her thigh and take more of the silicone into her mouth. Leslie’s hand winds its way into Siobhan’s hair and tugs until the other woman looks up at her. “Get your ass up here.” Siobhan laughs but does as she’s told, moving up to straddle Leslie’s stomach. 

“Knew you liked me on top,” she mutters before pressing her lips to Leslie’s. Hands slide over her hips until they rest at the small of her back and there’s a pleasant tingle at the base of her spine, the lightest possible shock from Leslie’s fingertips.

“You won’t hear me complaining.” Leslie leans up to lick and nip at Siobhan’s throat while she slips a hand between her legs, laughing against her skin. “God. You acted all shocked, but here you are, practically dripping.”

“Shut up.” Siobhan pushes Leslie back down with a hand on her chest and shifts backwards until she’s hovering over her hips, cool silicone pressing against the inside of her thigh. Gripping the shaft with her free hand, Siobhan lowers herself and lets out a shaky breath when the head of the strap-on pushes at her center. “You’re-” her breath catches as she slowly starts to sink down onto it. “ _ Christ _ . You’re a genius.”

“You’re welcome,” Leslie breathes out. Her unnaturally dark eyes are glued to Siobhan, to where their bodies meet. She groans when Siobhan rolls her hips, the base of the dildo rubbing roughly over her clit. “You good?” She checks and, when Siobhan nods, flips them over. 

Siobhan yelps in surprise, the sound dissolving into a moan when Leslie gives a few experimental thrusts with her hips until, just as quickly, Leslie pulls out of her completely.

“What?” Her eyes snap open, pupils blown, brows furrowed. “Why’d you-” before she can finish Leslie grabs her hips and flips her over onto her stomach.

“Better,” Leslie murmurs. Siobhan only just manages to lift herself onto her hands and knees when Leslie kisses the base of her spine, licking and sucking her way along her back, electricity crackling on her lips. “If you knew how long I’ve wanted you like this.”

“You could’ve just asked.” Siobhan’s laugh is short, breathless, and soon enough Leslie has draped herself across her back, the strap-on pressed between them. She feels Leslie’s chuckle more than hears it.

“Please may I fuck you like this, oh powerful Banshee?” Siobhan rolls her eyes.

“If you don’t, I’ll scream loud enough to make your ears bleed.” 

Leslie bites her shoulder, hard, muttering what sounds like “promises” as she rears up onto her knees to line herself up with Siobhan’s entrance. 

She slips all the way into her with little resistance and stills for a beat until Siobhan rocks back into her with a groan. Leslie gives a shallow thrust once, twice, before lying across Siobhan’s back once more and picking up the pace. 

The friction against her clit, the rhythmic sound of Leslie’s thighs hitting the back of Siobhan’s own, and the quiet whimpers Siobhan lets out with every thrust combined are almost enough to tip Leslie over the edge. Electricity crackles along her spine and from her fingertips where they rest on Siobhan’s skin, one hand on her breast, the other just below her naval, and Siobhan groans at the feeling. 

Siobhan comes when a slightly stronger jolt hits her clit, Leslie’s name on her lips, and she collapses on the bed with the other woman still inside her.

“I thought the whole point,” she begins, voice hoarse, trying to catch her breath, “was that your hands wouldn’t be on me.”

Leslie pulls out of her carefully, smirking at the brunette’s quiet whimper. “ _ In _ you. There’s an obvious difference.”

Siobhan buries her face into the sheets and listens as Leslie unbuckles the harness. There’s a wet ‘thud’ of the dildo landing on the floor and she snorts. 

“Gimme a minute,” she says when Leslie sprawls on top of her, planting wet kisses between her shoulder blades. “Or, like, five.”

“Take your time.” Leslie’s fingers glide over her ribs, leaving the tiny hairs on her skin standing on end. “It’s your turn next.”

  
  



End file.
